A Dream Come True
by SuPeRfReAk
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It starts out sort of takari, but it's daikari in the end. There's an interesting twist in there... Please Read and review, no flames please.


Davis sighed. "What does she see in him?" He spoke, of course, in reference to TK and Kari. "I'm ten times the man TK is." Yolei heard this and couldn't resist the chance to hurt Davis' ego.  
"Ten times the clod, maybe. Face it, Davis, you never had a chance with Kari." Yolei smirked, looking around the lab. "By the way, have you seen TK and Kari?"  
"Yeah," said Cody. "They're late."  
"So?" Davis muttered, slumping down on a desk.  
"They're never late," Cody replied rationally. "Espescially not TK."  
"Shut up, Cody," Davis bellowed. "I'm tired of hearing about How perfect TK is."  
"Cool it, Davis," Yolei shouted. "Cody didn't do anything to you. Ever. You have no right to yell at him like that." Davis stood up and walked toward the door.  
"I'm outta here. I got some thinking to do." As he walked out the door, TK and Kari came around a corner.  
"Hey Davis," TK said. "What's up?" Davis stared at him for a second and then pushed past him on his way out, Demiveemon close on his heels. "Davis?" TK said, confused. He looked at Kari and shrugged.  
"TK, I-" Kari started. TK sighed.  
"Go and try to talk some sense into him. Maybe he'll listen to you. What am I talking about? He always listens to you." He smiled at Kari. "Hurry up, or you'll never catch him."  
"Thanks, TK," Kari said, kissing him on the cheek then running after Davis.  
  
Davis walked along the sidewalk, kicking a soda can. He made sure to take a different route home so he was sure that TK wouldn't find him. "Davis!" Ken shouted, running to catch up with him. "Where are you going? I thought we were going to the digital world to lay waste to some of those control spires today."  
"I've changed my plans, Ken," Davis said. "I'm not going to the Digital World today. I'm, uhh, kind of sick."  
"It's Kari, isn't it?"  
"What? How'd you know?"  
"Yolei's told me a lot about you since we started dating. She used to have a crush on you, you know." Demiveemon giggled.  
"Told you, Davis," the little digimon said, jumping up and down. Davis smiled, reaching down to pick up his small partner.  
"Thanks buddy. I needed that," Davis said, tickling the little digimon.  
"Don't worry about Kari, Davis," Ken said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."  
"What do fish have to do with Kari?" Davis asked, scratching his head.  
"There's a girl out there for you, Davis. It may not be Kari, but there's someone."  
"Thanks, Ken," Davis said, smiling. There were tears in his eyes which he quickly brushed away. "Tell the others I'll catch up. I gotta go home and grab a couple things, but I'll meet you in the Digiworld." Ken nodded and ran off toward the school, hoping he hadn't missed the others.  
Davis continued his slow walk toward home. "Let's stop and get something to eat," Demiveemon suggested.  
  
Davis entered his apartment. "Ah, Davis!" his mother said. "There's someone waiting for you in your room." Davis' hands balled into fists, expecting it to be TK.  
"Thanks, mom," he said, forcing a smile. He walked toward a room, allowing his anger to show. "That little creep is gonna pay for stealing Kari," he muttered to himself. He was surprised when he found that it was Kari sitting on his bed.  
"Hey Davis," she said, a concerned look on her face. "Why'd you run off like that? You seemed upset." He sighed, leaning on the door frame.  
"I was angry with myself because I forgot some stuff at home. But I'm okay now." Demiveemon opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it.  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I thought that...." Kari stopped short.  
"You thought what?"  
"Never mind." Kari raised her D3 to the computer. "DigiPort open!"  
  
TK looked around, anxious. "What's taking her so long?" he muttered. "Maybe she got hurt. I should go look for her." Kari and Davis popped out of the TV at that exact moment. TK ran over to hug Kari. "We've been here almost two hours! I was worried."  
"I'm fine, TK." Kari squeezed him slightly, and then walked over to join Davis, who was sobbing gently. "Davis? Are you alright?" Davis wiped his face and sniffed.  
"Oh yeah, don't worry about me." Davis looked away. "You never cared any other time," he muttered.  
"Davis, I do care. I've always cared." Tears flowed freely down Davis' cheeks.  
"Oh yeah, you care. That's why you laugh when TK, Yolei, or Cody makes a fool of me. That's why you ignore me, and make me feel like a dork? Yeah, I'm sure you care."  
"I'm sorry, Davis."  
"But what hurts the most is the fact that I'd do anything for you, and you still treat me like I'm worth less then the dirt under your feet." Davis turned away, sobs wracking his body.  
"Davis, listen to me for a minute. I never meant to hurt you! I...." Kari stopped short, struggling to find the words.  
"Spirit Needle," Arukenimon's voice shouted from nowhere. About fifty control spires flew up into the air, merging into a digimon that looked surprisingly like Angemon.  
"What's that?" Davis shouted, looking at the digimon.  
"I am Archangemon," it growled. "the Angel of Death. My Touch of Death attack will finish you off." The other digidestined ran over to help.  
Davis stood up, his anger apparent. "Don't you have any respect? I was talking to Kari!" He looked to Ken. "Ready, buddy?"  
"You bet," Ken said. "Let's do it."  
Stingmon and Exveemon digivolved to Paildramon, and stood to challenge Archangemon. "Desparado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted, attacking the digimon.  
"Touch of Death," Archangemon shouted, countering the attack and stopping Paildramon in his tracks. He turned to the digidestined. "Now it's your turn," the evil digimon said. "Touch of Death!" The attack flew toward Kari.  
"Help me!" she shouted, frozen with fear.  
"Kari! Nooooooooo!" Davis shouted, jumping in front of her and taking the blast head on.  
  
Davis woke up in the hospital, wrapped in bandages and surrounded by his fellow digidestined. "Davis! You're okay!" Ken said. "We thought you were done for."  
Davis glanced around, noticing that Kari wasn't there. "Where's Kari?" he murmured.  
"She's waiting out in the hall. She wanted to talk to you alone," Yolei said, smiling.  
"Did we win?" Davis asked stupidly.  
"Great! He's back to normal. I'm glad you're alright, Davis," TK said, patting him on the shoulder. Davis cried out in pain. "Hey, we shouldn't keep Kari waiting too long. Let's go," TK said, smiling. "Later, Davis."  
"Later, TP," Davis answered.  
"Good luck, pal," Ken said, throwing Davis a thumbs up as he left the room. As soon as the others left, Kari entered. Davis pulled himself into a sitting position.  
"How do you feel?" she asked.  
"Better. Listen Kari. There's something I want to tell you..."  
"Me first. I tried to tell you before Archangemon attacked us. Davis, I love you." Davis stopped, his mouth dropping open.  
"Wow! You must read minds or something! That's what I was gonna say to you." Kari stopped his babbling with a gentle kiss. "Wait a sec. Did you tell TJ?" Davis asked.  
"Me and TK were never going out."  
"But you went for dinner with him!"  
"We were talking about you, you moron." Kari's cheeks flushed red. "I just pretended it was a date to make you jealous. I asked TK if he thought you liked me."   
"I do. I love you more than anything. Except maybe pizza," Davis said, grinning. "But, if you're not dating, how come TR's so protective of you?"  
Kari leaned forward and kissed him again. "He's a very good friend, Davis. But only a friend."  
"I know. Somehow I always knew." Kari ruffled Davis' hair. The two then embraced and kissed again. 


End file.
